further training
by Chloey1980
Summary: Crossover between Navy CIS, CSI NY and Numb3rs. Warning –Contains spanking in later chapter. Don’t like don’t read. What if FBI, CSI and NCIS decide to work together? Tony, Charlie, Danny and co are send to a further training. The teachers are………..
1. Chapter 1

further training

Crossover between Navy CIS, CSI NY and Numb3rs.

Warning –Contains spanking in later chapter. Don't like don't read.

What if FBI, CSI and NCIS decide to work together? Tony, Charlie, Danny and co are send to a further training. The teachers are………..

I don't own NCIS. All characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario.

I don't own CSI NY. All characters belong to Anthony E. Zuiker.

I don't own Nub3rs. All characters belong to Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton

**Washington DC**

"I hate further training" Tony told the other member of the team "A pen-pusher wants to tell me what I have to do in case of a bomb warning. I mean he hasn't ever shot a gun but he wants to teach us about file work."

"And why our team?" Ziva asked "I mean we worked well the last month. We all absolved our trainings and now we have to go to further training for at least a week."

"Do you think it's a punishment?" McGee wanted to know "Does director Sheppard hate us?"

"Why should she hate us probie?" Tony said "and for you a further training is no punishment. I mean you loved school. You are a MIT freak. And if Jenny wanted to punish us she only needed to ask Gibbs for help."

"Stop calling Tim a freak!" Abby complained "I also loved school. Do want to call me a freak?"

Tony didn't answer. The team was on his way to the NCIS training center. The day before they all had found a letter on their desk in which they were told to come to the training center for a further training. When they complained to Gibbs he didn't want to help them.

When they arrived on the training center they were told to go to a room in the main building. The room was an old classroom. In the room other agents were waiting for their course to start. When Gibbs team arrived they sat down and waited.

Twenty minutes later eight people were sitting in the room. A secretary came in and told them. "Your course instructors have called. They will arrive in half an hour. They asked me to tell you, you should introduce yourself."

A young man said "School without teacher. Sounds like fun. My name is Daniel Messer but please call me Danny. I work for the CSI in New York and I have no idea why I'm here."

Tony laughed "I have the same problem. I hate further trainings. My name is Anthony Dinozzo but you can call me Tony. I work for the NCIS. That's not a misspelling for CSI."

The other pupils in the room started to laugh and soon everybody was talking.

Four women were standing together.

"You are both working for the NCIS?" a young woman asked Ziva and Abby.

"Yes we do. I'm Ziva and this is Abby? I remember you are working for the CSI."

"In New York. My name is Lindsay. It looks like we are the only women here."

"Four women and four men. A perfect mixture" said a young woman with long brown hair "My name is Amita. I'm a mathematician but I'm helping the FBI from time to time."

"I heard about you" Abby told the young woman "You are a specialist for coherent networks."

Tim talked to a young man with curled hair. "I've read some of your publications. They are very interesting. Especially your book about the dynamics of friendships or your publication about the adaptation of the game theory for crime analysis. But I didn't know you are a detective."

"Oh no!" Charlie Eppes answered "I'm not a detective. My brother is a FBI agent. From time to time I can help him with my knowledge about mathematics. But I don't know why I'm here. I mean I got the same letter you all got. But I was on a further training this year and I can tell you I learned absolutely nothing."

Tony and Danny were standing together

"Does anybody of you know why we are here? I've asked the secretary but she couldn't give me an answer." Tony asked.

Danny wanted to give him an answer but he was interrupted. Three men entered the room.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen! I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS, these are Mac Taylor CSI New York and Don Eppes FBI. We will be your instructors in this course."

"We are in deep shit!" Tony said to Danny.

Mac Taylor started to explain "This is the first time FBI, CSI and CSI are working together. Our directors decided it would be a good idea. You are here because you were sent from your team leaders. We thought it would be a good idea to send you back to school especially because your former further training didn't show any effect on you."

"But how long will we be here?" Abby asked "In our letters we were told at least a week."

Mac answered "That depends on you or let's say it depends on our opinion about you. If this project works you will be at home after this week. In this case we will repeat it every half of a year so we will learn to work together. If we think some people of you need more time to learn" he gave Danny a glare "you will stay here for three weeks. But even in this chase we will repeat it. So you see giving up or decide not to learn will be no options."

Tony and Danny looked in disbelieve. "Real deep shit!" Danny said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After Mac's introduction they went to the boarding house of the trainings center.

"We all will live in the third floor" Gibbs told them "There are three single rooms for Mac, Don and me. You will live in double bedrooms. So please select your roommates."

It didn't take a long time for all to find their roommates. Ziva and Lindsay took the first room, Abby and Amita the next. Tony and Danny wanted to go in the next room but they were stopped by Mac.

"I think it will be the best if the two of you will take the room between my and Jethro's room."

Danny wanted to complain but he was stopped by the glare Mac gave him.

"You have no courses for today. So you can buy what you will need for the week, unpack your suitcases or whatever. But please remember you have to be here till ten o'clock. And you have to be in bed till eleven. We will have breakfast at seven o'clock and the course will start at eight." Don told them.

"C'mon that's not fair. Why is it necessary to be here at ten o'clock? I mean …….. Ow!" Tony rubbed the back of his head "Ok. Got it boss! We will be home at ten."

The rest of the day went quickly with shopping for the girls and going to the movies for the boys.

**ELEVEN O'CLOCK**

Danny and Tony were sitting in a bar drinking a beer and talking about their jobs. Danny looked on his watch "Oh shit! We should be in the training center since an hour."

"I think that's so unfair. I mean we are adults and the last times when I had to do a further training I was out the whole night. I mean there will be enough time to sleep in the courses."

"I also hate further training" Danny told him "I never learned anything in these courses."

"How would you learn something from an office sitter?" Tony said "I know how to……..OW!"

Tony got a hard slap on the back of his head.

Half a second later Danny got the same. "OW! What was this for?"

When the boys turned around a very pissed off Gibbs was standing behind them.

"So you think I'm an office sitter?" he asked Tony.

"No boss I wasn't talking about you. But the other ……….I'm sorry boss"

"I want the two of you to be in my car in two seconds!" Gibbs told them.

The boys laid money for their drinks on the bar and made their way to the car as fast as possible. The drive to the center was very quiet.

"How could he find us?" Danny whispered to Tony.

"I don't know. But he's Gibbs he knows were we are and what we are doing every second of the day."

Mac and Don were waiting for the boys in the common room. When the boys came in Mac started to yell "I told you, you should be here at ten o'clock. Now it's almost half an hour past eleven. Can you tell me why the hell you disobeyed a direct order?"

Danny looked to Mac like a little schoolboy "C'mon Mac. We are not sixteen and we are not in high school. I mean what would you do to me? Write a letter to my Mommy?"

Gibbs gave both of the boys his best pissed off gunny look. "You can see it as a second high school time. That means if you act like a teenagers you will be treated like teenagers. And for the two of you it means you will have detention tomorrow after your courses. If you don't want to have detention for the rest of your time here, you should start acting like adults."

Tony and Danny didn't even try to argue. They said good night and went to their bedroom. When they left the room Don looked to the other men. "I hope we are doing the right thing. If this project will work we will have a new kind of team."

"It will work" Gibbs told him "Or let's say if it doesn't work than it will not be the fault of these two brats."

Danny and Tony were laying in there beds.

"A second high school time. I don't think I will like this." Danny told Tony "I had detention nearly every day when I was at high school. And more then once I had to visit our headmaster and his goddamn paddle."

"My high school time wasn't any better. But I must say I had much fun. I mean the things I did to get attention were fun." Tony answered.

"You are right. If our new "teachers" want a high school they can have it. A week of detention can't be that worse. And last but not least we have no headmaster with a paddle."

Thinking about all the stunts they didn't to on high school because they had not enough time the boys felt in a deep sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT MORNING

THE NEXT MORNING

When Don entered the classroom Tony and Danny were absent. The other pupils were sitting on their places.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" Don greeted "Does anybody know were Dinozzo and Messer…….."

The door was opened and two bleary boys came into the room.

"I'm glad to see the two of you have managed to find our room" Don glared at them.

"Sorry! We overslept. You know it was hard for us to fall asleep after we got detention." Danny said to Don causing the other pupils to laugh.

"Hey Probie! It looks like you have found your old place?" Tony teased McGee who was sitting in front of the teacher's desk.

The girls giggled again and McGee blushed.

Don kept his voice low and quiet "You earned yourself another hour of detention just this minute. Now sit down and don't dare to disturb again!"

Danny and Tony sat down side by side in the back of the classroom.

Don started with his lessons and soon Danny and Tony felt asleep.

…………. "can you answer my question?"

Danny opened his eyes. "Excuse me?"

He looked in the face of a pissed off Don.

"I asked you if you can answer my question." Don told the boy "Mr. Dinozzo can you help us?"

"Sorry!...Sir?" Tony answered, knowing they were in trouble.

Don turned around walking back to the chalkboard. "A third hour of detention for Mr. Dinozzo and Mr. Messer."

Tony wanted to argue but he was stopped by the ringing of the bell.

"That's not good." Danny told him "Three hours of detention. Our courses will end at two a o'clock in the afternoon today. That means we'll have to stay here till five."

"Really bad!" Tony answered "But it will only be for a week. And I must tell you sleeping in courses is still the best way to sleep."

Ziva and Lindsay were standing beside them.

"I think some things will never change" Lindsay told them.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"It's like in high school. You two are the bad boys. Always getting detention, but always making our courses fun. These two…." She pointed on McGee and Charlie "are the good boys. They love to learn they sit in front of the teacher and I'm pretty sure they will never fall asleep during a lesson."

"I think you are right" Tony gave her a smile "Abby and Amita are the very smart girls. Learning is not a hard job for them, it's just fun. And the two of you are the nice girls which every boy wants to date or have fun with."

They were still laughing about their comparisons when Mac entered the room.

He gave Danny a stern look which causes the boy to gulp.

"Good morning! Mr. Messer and Mr. Dinozzo I want to talk to you after this lesson."

Ziva and Lindsay looked back to the boys. Lindsay started to sing very quietly "Bad Boys, Bad Boys, what you gonna do"

Mac raised his eyebrow "Miss Monroe. Do have something to say?"

Lindsay blushed "No sir!"

"If I were you I would stop disturbing otherwise you can keep company with this gentlemen when they'll have detention."

Mac started his lesson. Danny and Tony didn't fall asleep and so they were bored after a few minutes. When Mac turned around to write something on the chalkboard a small note landed on Ziva's desk.

"Have lunch together?"

Ziva put the note under her desk and when Mac turned around again she showed it to Lindsay. The girls giggled and wrote their answer on the note.

When Lindsay chucked the note back Mac saw her.

"Mr. Dinozzo! Please bring me the note!" he ordered.

Tony walked to the teacher's desk and handed Mac the small piece of paper. Mac pocketed it.

"One hour of detention for Miss David and Miss Monroe and the two of you …" he pointed on Danny and Tony "will _write I must not write letters during the courses_ two hundred times for me till tomorrow."

"Deep shit" Danny whispered to Tony.

After Mac's lesson Danny and Tony walked over to Mac. He beckoned them to follow him in the teacher's office. When he had closed the door he started to offend.

"I don't know why this further training has changed into a damn high school course. But I'm pretty sure the two of you have something to do with."

"We?" the boys asked.

"Yes you. And I can guarantee you will not enjoy the consequences if this teenage behavior doesn't stop. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" they boys answered.

When they walked back to their class Tony said "Not enjoy the consequences? More detention is not possible. I think they are going to write a letter to our parents."

The boys started to laugh about.

Their next teacher was Gibbs. He decided to walk around the classroom while he was lecturing. But after half an hour Danny and Tony were bored again.

"Want to start a game?" Tony whispered.

"Sure" was Danny's answer.

So the boys started to play a kind of soccer with their fingers and a little pellet of paper. They didn't recognize when the class became very, very silent.

"OW!OW! Please stop it" "OW! That hurts" the boys started to complain when Gibbs gripped hold of an ear in each hand.

When the boys were standing in front of them Gibbs continued to keep hold of them as he started to offend.

"You will act like little schoolboys? Okay. But you will have to live with the consequences. I want you to stand in the corner for the rest of my lesson."

"C'mon boss! Standing in the corner is not………….OW!"

Tony gently rubbed the back of his head as he walked to the corner.

The rest of Gibbs's lesson passed off without any troubles.

"I hate school" Danny thought while he was standing in the corner watching the white wall.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When Gibbs ended his lesson he said to the pupils „now you can go for lunch. But I want Ziva and Lindsay to be back in one hour"

When Danny and Tony started to walk out of the classroom Gibbs stopped them "You will stay in your corners till I say you are allowed to come out!"

The boys didn't try to argue and so they stood in their corners while Gibbs cleaned the chalkboard and put his things together. When he was done he ordered "Come here!"

The boys made their way over to Gibbs looking like very young schoolboys. "This is the last time you have acted like spoiled brats! Otherwise you will …"

"Not enjoy the consequences." Tony ended Gibbs's sentence.

"Tony I don't think you can even imagine the consequences. But you should remember that things worked different when I was at school. And I will not learn how school works today."

Tony and Danny looked confused but didn't ask.

"Dismissed!" Gibbs told them "but remember to be her with the girls for your detention. On the tick!"

"Got it boss!" Tony answered and the boys left the class room as fast as possible not seeing the smirk on Gibbs's face.

**LUNCHTIME**

All pupils were sitting outside the building in the cafeteria eating their lunch.

Tony was drinking a coke. "You know what you can do with a coke and a menthos?" Danny asked.

"Yeah!" Ziva answered "I've seen it on youtube. You put menthos in a diet coke and…….."

"That's exactly what I mean" Danny told here.

"I know this experiment" Tony said "It would be a funny idea to make a coke- fireworks in front of this building."

"That would be great" Lindsay acceded "But how can we get diet coke and menthos if we have detention. I don't think we will be allowed to go to the mall after our little letter-stunt."

"No problem" Tony told her walking over to Charlie and McGee "hey do you want to help us to bring more fun in this further training."

"What ever you will ask me the answer is no!" McGee answered "I will not let you to talking me in any Dinozzo stunts."

But Charlie asked "What do you want to do?"

Tony explained his plan.

"Okay I will help you and buy the stuff you need. But you must do me a favor too."

"Sure what is it?" Tony asked.

"I want to come in to the robot-lab for an hour or two. But not when all the scientists are there. I want to test an idea and for this I will need a robot. Would you help me to come in the lab?"

"Sure I will help you. But I have no idea how to come in a lab."

"That's no problem. You must only keep our teachers busy so that they will not notice that McGee and I are absent."

"Okay. That's a deal" Tony answered.

**DETENTION**

When they came back to the classroom for detention Mac was waiting for them.

"Sit down!" he ordered "Danny and Tony you can start writing the lines. Lindsay and Ziva you will write an article about how to behave in school."

Danny and Tony did like they were told. They were glad that they could write their lines in detention so that they would have free time later in the afternoon. Ziva and Lindsay started writing their article.

An hour later they gave their articles to Mac and were dismissed.

"The next hour Don will have an eye on you" Mac told the boys "If I were you I would write my lines and be good otherwise you will have detention until it's time to go to bed."

The boys gulped about this promise.

When Don entered the room the boys had only fifteen lines left. So it took only a quarter of an hour till they were done.

Danny stood up and walked over to the teacher's desk "We're ready. Will you give the lines to Mac; Please?" he asked.

"Sure I will" Don answered giving the boys a smile.

"What shall we do now?" Tony wanted to know.

"I have no idea" Don answered "I never was a teacher before. When I had detention I had done my homework or I've planned new stunts which ended in more detention. So I think this will be not a good idea."

The boys laughed "You planned your stunts while you had detention? That's bold" Danny said.

"You must know there were times I had detention nearly every day. And so I decided to plan out my stunts there."

"What have you done?" Tony wanted to know.

"Different things. My friends and I moved our headmaster's car in front of the gym's door. The cheerleaders had their training in the gym and so they had to climb out of the window."

"Were you caught?" Danny asked.

"Sure we were caught. We had to go to the headmaster, we got detention for two weeks. He called our parents and when I came home my dad roasted my butt for this stunt. I think I took weeks till I was able to sit."

"Ouch!" The boys winced in sympathy.

"But I don't think it's a good idea to tell you about my stunts. I'm afraid you have enough ideas of your own."

A secretary knocked on the door and came in to ask Don if he could come to the office for a phone call.

Don walked out of the room and told the boys "Jethro will be her in about ten minutes. If I were you I would try to stay good till he comes."

But it took only a few minutes till Danny and Tony had a better idea. Danny took a piece of chalk and used it to color the teacher's desk. When Gibbs entered the class room the boys sat on their seats.

But Gibbs didn't take place. He paced up and down in front of the boys. "This is your first day in further training and you have earned yourself three hours of detention. Can you tell me why?"

Danny answered "Because we were bored. I mean I hated to go to school when I was sixteen and today I have found out that nothing has changed."

"And you think being bored is an excuse for acting like you did."

"Well it's not an excuse. If it was an excuse we were not here having detention. But I think it's an explanation." Tony answered.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirked about this answer.

"And what's your explanation for putting chalk on my chair?" he wanted to know.

The boys blushed and didn't answer.

"Today I've already told you, you will not enjoy the consequences for acting like teenagers. And I've also told you that I have no plan how school works today. But I know what my teacher has done to me when I had done the same stunt."

The boys were scared.

"But boss we are adults. I mean you can't be sure….."

"I'm pretty sure Tony. Now please stand up." Gibbs told them while he took two pieces of chalk and handed it two the boys "You will stay here in this room for an hour and you will write lines for me on the chalkboard. You will write _I should not color any chairs_."

Danny and Tony walked to the chalkboard and did like they were told. After half an hour Tony started to complain. "C'mon Boss! My hand hurts I think I will not be able to write tomorrow."

"You will write tomorrow Tony. Otherwise you will be in this room again writing lines on the chalkboard."

Half an hour later the boys sat down on their chairs. Gibbs gave them a stern look "If you put any other stunt during this training you will not enjoy sitting like you do it now." And with these words he left the room.

Danny gave Tony an asking look "Do you think we should better stop the cola menthos thing? I mean I hated to bend over a teacher's desk when I was in high school."

"Do you really think they would spank us? I mean my last spanking dates back about ten years. Not even Gibbs can be sure in treating us this way."

"I think you are right. And I'm pretty sure I can survive another afternoon of detention" Danny laughed while the left the room to go to Charlie and get their cola and their menthos.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the afternoon elapsed without any stunts or problems

The rest of the afternoon elapsed without any stunts or problems. Mac, Don and Gibbs were sitting in the teacher's lounge when the phone rang. Mac answered the call.

The secretary from the entrance said "Excuse me. But I think you should look out of the window. Your pupils! And all the coke …..."

Mac didn't know what the woman was talking about but he thought it would be a good idea to look out of the window. Don and Gibbs also stud up. Mac opened the window to see what was going on in the garden. Suddenly the men heard a SWISCH and than they saw a bottle of coke flying threw the air. A second later another bottle flew threw the air.

"Daniel Messer stop it right now!" Mac yelled out of the window.

Danny stood on the layby an open bottle of coke in his hand. Later Tony couldn't say why but he decided it would be a good idea to put some mentos in the bottle. A second later a fountain of coke rained into the open window of the teacher's lounge. Mac, Don and Gibbs were splashed with coke.

When the boys recognized what they had done they looked up to the window and saw three dripping teachers with coke all over their faces. And in this moment the boys were convulsed with laughter. Ziva and Lindsay were standing beside the boys their mouths open and their eyes wide.

"Ziva!" Gibbs yelled out of the window.

"Yes sir!"

"I want you and Lindsay to take this garden hose and to clean the layby. You will also put all the empty bottles of coke into the garbage."

"Should we help them?" Danny asked in a very scared voice.

"You stay exactly where you are. Till I tell you, you can move!" was Gibbs answer.

"But boss! We will get wet if the girls clean the layby with this garden hose." Tony said.

"I said stay still! You" he pointed on Ziva and Lindsay "start cleaning this layby."

The girls couldn't help and did like they were told. They put all bottles and mentos papers in the garbage.

"Are you sure we should use the garden hose?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm pretty sure young lady. I want you to clean this layby. In the meantime we will go to change our clothes and take a shower. You four will come to your classroom when you are done here. And…" he pointed on Tony and Danny "you are not allowed to move till this layby is cleaned."

Ziva took the garden hose and started to clean the layby. First she cleaned all places around the boys. She gave Tony and Danny a pitiful look when she started to clean the place where they were standing on.

"Damn! This water is cold" Danny complained starting to skip around.

"I'm sorry" Lindsay said.

"It's not your fault" Tony calmed her "But I'm afraid of going back to the classroom."

Five minutes later the cleaning was done. As slow as possible the pranksters started to walk back to class. The boys dripped from head to toe.

"I'm cold." Danny said.

"I can guarantee you will be warm when we are done here" Mac who had entered the room told him.

Mac gave the girls a very pissed off look. "You will go to your room. Change your clothes and go to bed right know. Tomorrow you have detention for the whole afternoon. Do I make myself clear?"

"But it is seven o'clock. I don't want to go to bed now." Ziva complained.

"Would you rather accompany the boys?" Gibbs asked, fetching a paddle behind his back.

"I go to bed right now" Ziva answered.

The boy's eyes went wide when they saw the paddle.

"You can't be sure!" Danny stared to argue.

"You were warned twice" Gibbs said "I told you that I know how school worked when I was a teenager. And I think this way will work in your case."

"But……..You also played pranks when you were in school." Tony complained to Don "you told us about your headmaster's car and….."

"And I also told you I got my butt roasted this time. You can't tell me you don't deserve this punishment." Don answered "but first I want to know how you've talked Charlie into buying this coke?"

Danny and Tony looked to the floor.

"I want to have an answer. I know already Charlie had bought the coke because he was the only member of your croup who has left the center today. But I want to know …."

"I can only say it's not Charlie's fault. We did the stunt and you can't tell us to squeal." Danny answered.

"I don't tell you to squeal. But if I will find out Charlie is planning another stunt you will share the consequences."

"Now let's get this done" Gibbs told the boys.

"But we are still wet. You can't spank us on our wet jeans. I mean this will hurt……." Danny started to argue.

"It's supposed to hurt little boy!" Mac said "Now bend over. I know from the stories about your school time you are acquainted with the position."

The boys bent over the teacher's desk. Gibbs walked behind them, raised the paddle and landed a loud swat on every butt.

"OW! Please! No more"

"OW! C'mon that hurts" the boys started to complain.

"The next time" SWAT SWAT "you put a stunt like this" SWAT SWAT "you will end in the same position" SWAT SWAT "you are here to study" SWAT SWAT "you will have detention tomorrow in the afternoon" SWAT SWAT "you will writing lines for me "SAWT SWAT "you will never talk other students into helping you, to put a stunt" SWAT SWAT.

The boys were sobbing, tears running over their faces.

Gibbs put the paddle on the table.

When the boys stood up they winced.

"You will go to your room, take a shower and go to bed!" Mac told them tousling their hair.

"Yes sir!" was the short answer.

When the boys had left the room Mac turned to Don "You did a stunt with your headmaster's car?"

Don smirked "Oh yeah! This stunt was memorable but also was the spanking my dad gave me for it."

Gibbs and Mac laughed and the men went back to the teacher's lounge talking about stunts they did in their own school time.

IM WOHNHAUS

Danny and Tony went to their room. The girls were waiting for them.

"Did they sp…?" Ziva asked.

"Oh yes. They did. How could I forget how painful a spanking is? I think I will not be able to sit for a month" Tony told her.

"I'm sorry!" Lindsay said.

"No need for this. I think we have to plan out our next stunt much better. So we will not get caught." Danny gave her a bride smile.

Half an hour later the boys lay in their beds and soon they felt in a deep sleep.

**CHARLIE'S ROOM**

Don knocked on Charlie's door. McGee opened.

"Can you leave me and my brother alone for about ten minutes?" Don asked.

McGee obeyed and left the room. Don glared at Charlie.

"Can you tell me why you bought the coke and the mentos?" he asked.

"I thought it would be fun" was the answer.

"So you knew what the boys were planning?"

Charlie looked to the floor and nodded his head.

"Charlie I've warned you of playing pranks in this training. You had problems with the teachers in your last further trainings. Can you remember the promise I gave you, when I told you about this training?"

Charlie sniffled "You told me you would spank me if I did another stunt. But to be exactly it wasn't me who started the cola/mentos mixture."

"There's no need for being exactly. You knew the promise. Come over!" Don ordered.

"But Don. I don't want to be spanked. I ………."

"We can get this done right now. Or I can call Dad and we will discuss this again when we are at home."

"Okay okay! But please don't tell dad" Charlie said while he walked over to his brother.

Don sat down on McGees bed.

"Jeans down" he ordered.

Charlie put his jeans down and bent over Don's lap. Don put one hand on the small of Charlie's back and started to land firm smacks on his brothers back.

"You were warned" SWAT SWAT "I told you not to do a stunt" SWAT SWAT "If you put another stunt this week I will call Dad" SWAT SWAT "And I'm sure he will find the time for a visit" SWAT SWAT

The last two swats were harder than the rest. Charlie sobbed hard when he stood up.

Don gave his brother a hug.

"It's over now" he calmed him down

Charlie sniffled "Calling Dad will be mean!"

"It's your choice. If you be good there's no need to call dad!" Don told him while he left the room.

When McGee came back his roommate lay on his stomach still a little sobbing.

"I think I don't want to know" McGee told him.

"Believe me Tim! You wont." was the answer."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next morning Tony and Danny came punctually. When Don entered the room and told the class to sit down three boys winced.

"I see our chances to go over this lesson without any pupils falling asleep are very good" Don teased.

Nobody felt asleep but the pupils were anxious.

"I want you to answer the questions in your books on page 12" Don said to his class.

He started to clean chalkboard when a paper plane hit the back of his head. When he turned around all pupils read in their books. Don took the plane and examined it. A short text was written on the plane "school sucks" beneath the text was a little caricature showing Gibbs, Mac and Don with big paddle spanking cute little boys. A bride smirk covered Don's face.

He walked over to the teacher's desk and took a wooden ruler out of the drawer. All pupils watched him when he walked over to his brother.

"Mr. Eppes I want you to stand up" Don ordered.

"Why me?" Charlie asked with a scared voice.

"Because I know the way this plane is folded. Now stand up and bend over your desk."

Charlie gulped "C'mon that's not funny. You know my butt still hurts and I mean it was only a paper plane."

"You disturbed my lesson. You were told how important this training is. Now stand up and bend over your desk." Don ordered.

"But it was me who had thrown the plane" Danny told Don.

Don closed his eyes in disbelieve. "You tell me you have folded the plane?" he asked.

"No I said that I had thrown the plane. Sir!"

"I've folded the plane" Charlie told his brother.

"And it was me who has written the message and the picture on it" Tony said.

"It looks like you will keep me busy." Done smirked "Gentlemen please stand up!"

The three boys stood up. Don told them to walk to the teacher's desk.

"Bend over!" he ordered.

The boys did like they were told. Charlie looked back giving his brother his best puppy dog look.

Don took the ruler and landed three very loud swats on every butt as fast as possible.

"Ow!" all boys yelled and jumped up to rub their butts.

"This was your last warning" Don told them "another stunt and I will call your parents. That's also true for the rest of the class."

He turned around and cleaned the chalkboard. The boys went back to their places and winced when they sat down.

**LUNCH**

The whole class was sitting in the cafeteria having lunch.

McGee was working on his laptop when he suddenly jumped up "Charlie! I think I've cracked the code."

Charlie stood up and looked on the laptop. "So we can go into the lab in the evening?" he asked.

"We can. Danny and Tony will keep an eye on our teachers."

"We promised we will keep them busy." Tony answered.

Charlie looked skeptically "You've got a spanking from Gibbs yesterday and my brother used a ruler to warm our butts again. Are you sure you will keep them busy. I mean I can understand if you would need a day to cure."

Danny gave him a big smile "You only told us to keep them busy. You didn't say a word about earning another spanking. I think I have a plan that will bring you the time you will need to come into the lab."

"Okay. So we will start a six o'clock in the evening. We'll spend three hours in the lab. But coming back to our room will not be any problem. So we need you to cover for us in the time between six o'clock and half past six in the evening." McGee told Danny and Tony.

After the lunch Lindsay, Ziva, Tony and Danny went back to the classroom for their detention. Gibbs waited for them and told them they had to write lines. The boys gulped but did like they were told and after two hours they all were dismissed.

When they walked back to their room Charlie and McGee waited for them. They all went to McGee's and Charlie's room to go over their plan.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**IN THE EVENING**

Gibbs, Mac and Don were sitting in the teacher's lounge. They were drinking a beer and talking about their school time.

"Once I used toy torpedos and put them into the typewriters. When the typing course started my friend and I were waiting in front of the door." Gibbs told the other men "We heard the teacher telling her class what to do and then we heard many bang and screams. We were convulsed with laughter and so we didn't notice our coach was standing behind us. It took him only a minute to find out what we had done. He guided us to his office and I swear you the spanking he gave us was the worst spanking in my life."

Mac and Don laughed about this story when they heard a knocking on the door. Don opened the door. The custodian was standing in front of him holding Danny and Tony on the collars of their shirts.

"I think you should know that these two were obstructing the door to your room whit chairs." he told Don.

Don raised his eyebrow giving the boys an asking look.

"We only wanted to know how many chairs………." Danny started to explain.

"I don't want to hear it" Don grumbled.

"I think we will take care of these two little brats" he told the custodian taking a firm grip of the boy's ears and pulling them into the teacher's lounge.

"OW!OW!" the boys yelled.

"Yesterday I spanked you for your cola stunt. Today Don spanked you because you had thrown a paper plane on his head. Can you tell me w……?" Gibbs wanted to ask the boys. But he was disturbed by the ringing of the phone.

Mac answered the phone and talked for only one minute. Then he turned around and told the other men. "I think we will get more visitors in a minute. Looks like the other boys have decided to burgle into the robot lab."

When Charlie and McGee were guided into the room by two securities, McGee looked like he would start to cry the next moment.

Mac paced up and down in front of the boys. "I think the chairs were only a red herring to keep us away form the sleeping rooms, till our little technique freaks would be back. Am I right?"

Danny gave him a pleading look "Yes sir! But…."

"No buts. I don't want to hear any excuses. I think we are too angry to deal with you at the moment. I want you to leave this room and to stand in front of the door till I tell you to come back."

The boys left the room. Tony put his arm gently on McGee's shoulder.

Danny asked "Do you think Gibbs will use his paddle again?"

"I'm pretty sure." Tony answered "and I think we will get much more detention."

Charlie harrumphed "I don't think we will get more detention. Yesterday Don spanked me for buying the Coke and the mentos. And he told me he would call my dad if I would put another stunt this week."

"Oh my god!" Danny closed his eyes, but the door was opened before he could say anymore.

When the boys entered the room Mac glared at them.

"You decided to act like little brats again. So we decided it would be the best to call your parents. Mr. Eppes, Mr. Messer and Mr. McGee told us they will be here in tomorrow in the afternoon. Your dad…" he pointed at Tony "was on a business trip in Boston. But he told me he would find the time to deal with you and he will arrive tomorrow afternoon. I think we will quit your detention for tomorrow so that you will have enough time to explain your stunts to your parents. Now you can go back to your rooms. And I don't want to see you till tomorrow morning."

When they were on their way to their rooms Danny asked "Do you think we can call Fidel Castro and ask if he would grant us asylum?"

"I don't think it would help us. Even Castro would be afraid of four angry dads." Tony answered "I mean I love my dad. He cared about me all my life and he can cook the best pizza all over the world. But I swear you this man is the real inventor of spanking."

The boys went into their rooms but it took them a very long time to fall asleep always thinking of their dads who would come to deal with them.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The morning went too quickly for the boys. They didn't dare to put another stunt.

When Gibbs ended his lesson he told the class. "This afternoon you have free time. Now you can go for lunch."

All pupils without the boys left the room. Gibbs gave them a stern look.

"You will go for lunch now. But I want you to be back in class at two o'clock in the afternoon. And I hope this was the last stunt you did this week."

"But it was only a little stunt" Tony started to argue.

"This time it was a little stunt, but you disturbed all courses, you put the mentos stunt and you stayed in a bar over curfew. And you….." he pointed on Danny "you said _More detention is not possible. I think they are going to write a letter to my mummy._ Do still think it's funny?"

"No sir!" Danny answered looking like a little schoolboy in front of his headmaster.

Gibbs went out of the room and left four guilty looking little boys.

**AFTERNOON**

When the boys came back to class in the afternoon they were told to wait till their dads would pick them up.

"Go AWOL?" Tony asked.

Danny and Charlie nodded and as silent as possible the four boys went out of the room. They wanted to open the exit's door when they heard a voice.

"Anthony Dinozzo! Don't you dare to touch this door." Tony turned around.

"Dad! I just wanted to….."

"You wanted to run away. And you……" Mr. Dinozzo pointed on Charlie, Danny and McGee "will also come with me."

The boys didn't even dare to argue and started to walk back to their classroom. Mr. Dinozzo walked behind them. When the boys stopped in front of the classroom's door Mr. Dinozzo raised his hand and landed a swat on every butt in front of him.

"You will go into this room, sit down and you will definitely not leave before we will be back."

"Yes Sir!" Danny, McGee and Charlie answered.

Tony turned around and hugged his dad. Mr. Dinozzo gently took his chin in his hand.

"I love you baby boy. But I'm angry about you messing up at school. And we will have a talk later." He lightly slapped the back of Tony's head and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. Then he turned around and walked to the teacher's office.

Ten minutes later four very pissed off dads entered the classroom.

**CHARLIE**

Allan Eppes took Charlie by his upper arm and guided the boy into his room. When he closed the door Charlie started to argue.

"C'mon dad! That's not fair. I'm an adult. It's not fair, Don called you."

"You are an adult when you are acting like an adult. But you acted like a thirteen year old. Can you tell me why the heel you've started messing up at school?"

Charlie looked down to the floor. "No dad! I …….. I just did the stunt. I started thinking about when Tim and I were caught. But it was too late."

Allen shook his head "You didn't think about before you burgled into a lab?"

"Yes sir!" Charlie answered.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to make paper planes during the lesson. You ……….."

"But Don has already spanked me for the paper planes and the mentos. It would not be fair if…."

Allen stopped his son "Do you remember what happened when the headmaster of your high school called me to tell me you had thrown paper planes during your lessons and you had messed up in your course. Your headmaster had spanked you for messing up at school but do you remember what I told you?"

Charlie murmured "You spanked me when I arrived at home and you told me that I would get a spanking every time I would put a stunt in school no matter if a teacher or the headmaster would have already spanked me for . But Dad………"

"No buts Charlie! You were warned. Don has warned you. So you know the consequences."

Allan sat down on Charlie's bed and ordered "Pants down!"

"But Dad! Please not on my b…"

"You know how it works Charlie. Now put down your pants. And don't make me to tell you again otherwise I will use the brush."

Charlie did like he was told and put his jeans down to his knees. Allen guided his son over his lap and bared him in a quick move. Charlie looked back and gave his dad a last pleading look.

Allen raised his hand and started to land firm swats on the butt in front of him. SWAT SWAT "You will never burgle into a house or a lab" SWAT SWAT "you could have ended in jail" SWAT SWAT "I'll treat you like an adult if you start acting like an adult" SWAT SWAT "you will behave good in your courses" SWAT SWAT "getting detention is no option" SWAT SWAT" the next time one of your teachers will call me I will use a brush on you" SWAT SWAT "you will start to accept Don as your teacher right now" SWAT SWAT.

Charlie's butt had turned into a bride shade of red. When his dad continued the spanking Charlie started to sobb.

"OW! OW!" SWAT SWAT "C'mon dad! Please!" SWAT SWAT "I swear I will be good" SWAT SWAT "No more stunt!" SWAT SWAT "OUCH!"

When Allen stopped a crying Charlie was laying over his lap. Allen put the boxers back in place and started to rub gently circles over the boys butt.

"Shhh! Little boy! It's all over and forgiven! I know sometimes it can be hard to behave well at school."

"It's so unfair!" Charlie complained "I don't want Don to be my teacher. I just want to be like the others."

Allen helped the boy to stand up and gave him a look. "You acted like the other boys and you were treated like the other boys. That's not unfair. Do you think Mr. Messer or Mr. Dinozzo will be soft on their sons?"

Charlie shook his head. "But Tony and Danny don't have their brother as a teacher."

"Stop arguing little boy. Don is your boss at work and you never complained about that. He treats you the same way he treats the other pupils. If you'll start to behave like an adult Don will start to treat you like an adult."

"Okay dad!" Charlie answered.

Allen tousled the boy's hair. "Now lets go back. I'll have a talk with your teachers and the other dads. You will wait in your class till we'll pick you up. And don't you dare to go AWOL."

"Yes sir!" Charlie sniffled.

**McGee**

Mr. McGee gave his son a stern look. Tim blushed.

"Let's start son!" Mr. McGee told Tim and guided the boy into an empty office. He sat down on the writing table and asked "I want to know why!"

Tim looked to the floor "I don't know."

"You don't know why you behaved like a little brat. I mean you burgled into a lab. You never messed up at school till today. And I want to know why."

Tim looked up. "You want to know why?" he shouted at his dad "You want to know why I started to act like the other boys? Why I don't want to be just a freaking wonk? I wanted to have fun. I wanted to be a real member of the group and not just another pupil in their class. I wanted to be normal for one day." Tim's eyes were filled with tears when he ended. "I'm sorry dad! I never wanted to fail you." he sobbed.

Jonathan McGee stood up and gave his son a warm hug. "You didn't fail me. I've waited for the day you would mess up at school since your first day at school. You always behaved well at school. You never put a stunt. You were the most honest son a father could have. But you never acted like a kid. I think I glad that you've started to change your behavior. I'm happy you have become a member of your group."

"Thank you dad!" Tim said.

"But I think I have to change the way I treat you. You have to learn the consequences of putting a stunt and acting like a scallywag."

Tim looked scared. "What are you talking about?"

Jonathan smirked "I'm talking about bending you over my knee and give you a good old fashioned spanking."

"But you never spanked me!"

"You never acted like a normal little boy." Jonathan told his son while he sat down on the desk and guided the boy over his lap. He put one hand on the small of Tim's back and landed the first swat on his son's never spanked butt.

"OWW!" Tim yelped in surprise "It hurts! DAD!!"

Jonathan smirked a little. "It a punishment baby. It's supposed to hurt."

While he landed more swats on Tim's behind he started to lecture.

SWAT SWAT "I can understand you want to be like the other boys" SWAT SWAT "but if you act like a normal boy you will be treated like a normal boy" SWAT SWAT "I'm not disappointed" SWAT "But I'm your dad" SWAT SWAT "and you will end in the same position every time you'll act like a little brat" SWAT SWAT "You understand me?" SAWT SWAT

"Yes Dad! Please no more!" Tim sobbed.

Jonathan landed two last firm swats on Tim's backside and helped the boy to stand up. He held Tim tight when he stared to calm him down.

"Shh! It's over. You did fine baby! Nobody's angry!"

Tim looked up to his Dad's face. "My butt hurts" he sniffled.

Jonathan laughed "You got a spanking. Your butt needs to hurt. But I can promise it will only hurt you for a few hours."

When he guided Tim back to his class Jonathan thought "He acted like a normal boy for the first time in his life. I think this is one of the happiest days in my life"

**DANNY**

"Dad?!" Danny gulped.

"Danny!" his dad smirked "I think we both know the situation very well. My little son in school, a call from a teacher. Can you tell me why it's nearly impossible for you to behave at school?"

Danny gave his Dad an awkwardly smile "I think I'm a hopeless case. Sitting still and behave well is not one of my characteristics. But I swear I didn't any bad stunt."

Eric Messer raised his eyebrow "You covered your teachers with cola, you stayed out over curfew, you acted like a first grader in you lessons and you tried to cage your teachers. That sound like bad stunts for me."

"But dad! I'm not sixteen. You can't be serious…."

"I'm serious Danny boy. You will always be my little boy no matter how old you will be. I don't want you to end like your brother and I think you know the consequences for your behavior."

"But Gibbs has already spanked my butt. And I got detention every afternoon and Don………"

"Danny! Stop it. You can't tell me you didn't know the consequences before you put all these stunts."

"But I thought they would never call our parents. I thought we would be sent home………"

"Daniel Messer you tell me it was your intention to be sent home from school. And you really thought Mac would not tell me. I think you have forgotten what the consequences for bad behavior are. But I can guarantee you; you would not forget our talk for a long time. And stop rolling your eyes young man!"

"But Dad!"

Eric took his son and guided him over his lap. He took the wooden ruler from the desk and started a memorable spanking. After a few swats Danny started to struggle.

"If you act like a sixteen year old boy I will treat you like a sixteen year old boy" SWAT SWAT "I can guarantee you I will start having an eye on you again" SWAT SWAT "till you stop this behaviour" SWAT SWAT "another call from Mac and I would use this ruler on your bare butt" SWAT SWAT "that's a promise" SWAT SWAT

When Eric landed the first swats on Danny's sit spot, Danny started to sob.

"No more Dad! Please" SWAT SWAT "I'll be good" SWAT SWAT "No more stunts I swear"

Eric laid the ruler on the desk and gently rubbed Danny's backside "Don't do any promises you can't keep." He smirked "I know you. Doing no stunts is not in your DNA. But I don't want any other calls this week. You will behave in your lessons. And you will be at home at curfew."

"Okay Dad!" Danny sobbed.

"You will stay with your mother and me for the next month when you'll be back in New York."

"No way! Dad!"

Eric raised his hand and landed a firm swat on Danny's sore backside causing the boy to whimper again.

"That wasn't an offer Danny it was an order. You will stay with us. Mac told me you were late for work three times in the last week. I think we'll need to go over some rules again when you are back."

Danny sniffled.

Eric smirked "And I think we will find some time to reanimate our old foosball table. And I'm pretty sure your mum will make her brownies. Okay?"

"Okay dad! But please no more spankings."

Eric laughed "I know you Danny boy. How long can you resist without any stunts?"

"Not funny!" Danny complained "Not funny"

**TONY**

Mr. Dinozzo beckoned his son to follow him. Tony gulped but followed his father into another class room. Tony sat down in one of the pupils places because he thought it would be the best to keep his butt as far away from his dad as possible.

"If you think I won't guide you over my knee and spank you because you are sitting on your little butt at the moment, you are terrible wrong." Luca told his son "I can still remember the last time I had to pick you up from school."

"C'mon dad. I was about sixteen now I'm an adult so…….."

"You were twenty Tony" his dad smirked "and the headmaster of your college called to tell me you had put a camera in the cheerleader's locker room."

"Okay! But I'm not twenty. And I haven't done anything that bad."

"You've acted like a little school boy. You put more stunts in three days, than other boys put during a year. And if I had been here every stunt had ended over my knee."

"But Dad! I'm too old for this" Tony started to argue.

"You will always be my little boy and as long as I would think you need a reminder on your butt you will end over my knee. Now let's get over with this."

"Daddy can't we do it just with talking or grounding?" Tony asked.

"Since you were ten, talking and grounding didn't show any effects on you." Luca told his son taking the stick from the teacher's desk "You know my teacher used to spank us with such a stick when we put a stunt in school?" he asked Tony.

"Ouch!" Tony winces in sympathy "but you can't be sure in using this …." He pointed on the stick.

Luca laughed "No I'm not going to use a stick on you. I think my hand worked well the last times you were over my knee and it will work today. Now stand up and put your jeans down."

With a last "Daddy please!" Tony stood up as slow as possible and put his jeans down. Luca took a chair sat down and guided his son over his lap. He brought Tony's boxers down to his knees causing Tony to wince. Then Luca raised his hand an started to land swats on Tony backside in a very fast way. When Tony's butt has turned in a bride shade of read Luca started to work on his tender under curve.

"OW!OW! Daddy! Now more!" Tony started to sobb.

SMACK SMACK "You will behave in your courses" SMACK SMACK "I will call Agent Gibbs and ask him about your behaviour after this week" SMACK SMACK

When his dad stopped peppering his backside Tony lay over his lap sobbing. "It hurts daddy!"

Luca pulled Tony's boxers back in place "C'mon baby boy! It's over! Shhh I love you!" he helped Tony to stand sit on his lap looking the boy's butt would not touch anything. Tony laid his head on his Dad's shoulder still sniffing.

Luca gently fondled the boy's head.

"I haven't spent enough time with you the last years." He told his son "But it will change. I will take care of you more often."

Tony murmur "But please don't take care of my butt. I think you have already damaged it irreparable."

Luca laughed "C'mon you know you deserved this spanking and you know you and your little butt will survive. But I hope you would not forget to think before you act the last time."

"I will never forget. I swear" Tony answered.

"Say you will try and I will believe you" Luca answered gently tousling Tony's hair "I think it's time to go back"

Tony stood up and pulled his jeans back in place wincing when the cloth touched his butt. "Dad?"

"Yes Tony."

"Pleas can you stay this evening and make pizza for us?"

"I can baby. I can!"

**BACK IN CLASSROOM**

Four little boys were standing in the classroom knowing this would be the better position. When their dads and their teachers came back the boys gave them a very sorry look.

Gibbs smiled "Your dads decided to stay till tomorrow. Mr. Dinozzo will make pizza for us and we will enjoy a calmly evening. I want the four of you to go to your rooms and take a nap."

The boys didn't argue and went back to their rooms to take a nap. The dads and teachers went to the cafeteria when the secretary from the entrance stooped them.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent Eppes, Detective Messer I think you should go to your car. Your girls have…………….."

TBC


End file.
